


The One where two kids fight over a baby

by orphan_account



Series: Based off Hamiltots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas gift, Crack, Gen, Non sexual ageplay, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the characters and vague story of hamiltots by schnugglebug (which is much better than this) Tommy and Georgie meet and fight over Alex. That's it. That's the whole story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is so bad oh my god. I had to write it though, schnugglebug deserves a Christmas gift fic.
> 
> please don't judge me.

I suppose you could say that this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding. 

Misunderstanding meaning ‘these two arn’t even logical when big and are far worse when they’re little’  
With normal caretakers not in the room when this started it was doomed to turn into a major shitstorm, Georgie verses Tommy.

At the home (meaning mount Vernon and not the white house thank you very much they cant be there forever) of George Washington there was a sort of meetup. A getaway of sorts for the ever growing ‘littles and caretakers’ group, and Georgie was pleased to have Lexi to play with and spend time with his Lexi. 

Or at least, that was the plan before it was ruined by some tall floofy haired person who said Alex was His and he wasn’t gonna share with Georgie. 

Despite the other having most likely three inches anda hundred pounds at the very least on him, Georgie immediately went to fight him. 

“No, Lexi is my little brother!” he shouted at the other, sort of slap-hitting him

“Alex is too little for you to mess with, youll hurt him!” protested Tommy who was torn away from tucking in a sleepy alex on the couch

“I know how to not hurt him, who even are you?” Georgie once again yelled while ineffectually slap-hitting Tommy

“Im Tommy his….Tommy!” he said at a loss as to what to call himself

“Im Georgie, his big brother, so step away you twat”

Tommy at last tired of Georgie slap-hitting him (which obviously didn’t hurt bc Georgie isn’t exactly strong), he swatted his hands down aggressively. “I don’t care who you are, and no one can take better care of Alex than me!”

With all the shouting Alex had had enough, and started to cry, bringing several caretakers into the room with their magical caretaker senses.  
Washington of course stepped into the room and was quickly facepalming even as he picked up Alex to comfort him. He was just so done, and he was so thankful neither of the fighting parties seemed to notice him. 

Dolley Madison, James’ wife and all around lovely lady, stepped into the room and took in the sight.  
Two grown men with little personas were fighting each other while little, a sight that looked like overglorified weak slaps, while the president of the united states of America held a crying grown man with alittle to the point of being a baby persona, the president also looked like he wasn’t sure if killing those two or killing himself would be a better option. She made all of those observations in less than a minute and wisely took out her phone to film the debacle-no way would she miss this chance. The narrating in a sports announcer tone she did into her phone while filming was just a bonus.

At last, Aaron Burr walked in to a slightly quieter room with two littles escellating to pushes to the floor, and sighed. He texted the at this point quite large group chat for reinforcements. 

Several minutes later Martha Washington and Eliza came in curious but prepared for anything. Eliza was handed a very sleepy Alex and the others all set about figuring out how to break up the fight. Except for Dolley. She was still narrating and recording. 

In the end Martha pulled back/picked up Georgie while Washington and Burr managed to pick up/pull back Tommy while picking up his top and bottom halves respectablys. 

Later Eliza asked Aaron what went down in the room where it happened before she went in.

“Trust me,” said Burr, “You don’t ever want to be in the room where it happens.”


End file.
